


Žárlivost

by Charcee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mates, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, jealousy!Derek
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcee/pseuds/Charcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilese by nikdy nenapadlo, že by k němu Derek mohl něco cítit, ale když mu Derek překazí první rande, změní názor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Žárlivost

Byla neděle odpoledne, což znamenalo, že se celá smečka sešla u Dereka. Stiles přišel jako poslední, v každé ruce tašku s papiňákem plného jeho speciálního guláše, který vařil téměř každou neděli, protože smečka se po něm mohla utlouct (až na Jacksona, ale Jackson byl idiot).  
Už ve dveřích ho přepadli Erica a Isaac. „Je to to, co myslím?“ vyhrkla. Nemusel jí odpovídat, protože hlasitě nasála vzduch a slastně vzdychla.   
„Proč máš jenom dvě tašky?“ nakrčil Isaac obočí.  
„V autě je ještě taška s rýží a muffinama, můžeš pro ni skočit,“ odsekl Stiles a Isaac vyrazil k autu jako malé děcko.  
Erica mu pomohla s taškami do kuchyně, kde se na něj sesypal Danny, Scott a Lydia.   
„Ničíš moji dietu,“ zabručela Lydia, když nahlédla do tašek.  
Scott a Danny postavili hrnce na sporák, zatímco Erica zmizela v obývacím pokoji.   
„Jednou za týden tě pořádný jídlo nezabije,“ mávl rukou Stiles a zkontroloval, jestli dali Danny a Scott sporák na správnou teplotu. „Kde je zbytek?“  
„Derek dělá něco nahoře a Jackson, Boyd a Allison jsou vedle a vybírají film,“ vysvětlil Scott, zatímco ze šuplíků vyndával příbory.  
Danny se přitočil ke Stilesovi. „Volal ti James?“  
To přilákalo Lydiinu i Scottovu pozornost. „Kdo je James?“  
„To je ten tvůj kamarád, Danny?“ zajímala se Lydia, které se díky Jacksonovi bavila s Dannym víc i předtím, než se stali Derekovou smečkou, a tak znala některé jeho kamarády.  
„To je on,“ přikývl Danny, „nedávno jsem ho seznámil se Stilesem – náhodou – a Stiles se mu líbil.“  
„Komu se líbil?“ ozvalo se ode dveří hrubým hlasem. Do kuchyně vstoupil Derek, čerstvě vykoupaný a oholený. Na tváři mu však pohrával tvrdý výraz, který Stiles na jeho tváři poslední dobou vídal jen zřídka. Přemýšlel, jaký důvod pro něj má nyní.  
„Dannymu kamarádovi,“ odpověděl mu Scott a věnoval mu zvláštní pohled, jakoby snad stejně jako Stiles zkoumal Derekův výraz.  
Derek se zamračil, ale nic neřekl.  
„A on ti volal?“ pokračovala Lydia. „Pozval tě na rande?“  
Stiles přikývl. „Domluvili jsme se na příští týden a půjdeme k Tonymu na kafe.“  
„Cože? O čem to mluvíte?“ Do kuchyně přišla Allison, v ruce tři vybrané filmy, v závěsu s Jacksonem, Boydem a Ericou. Ve stejnou chvíli se vrátil i Isaac s taškou plnou jídla.  
„Stiles má rande,“ oznámila vesele Lydia. Isaacovi málem vyklouzla z ruky taška s jídlem a Boydův obvykle kamenný výraz prozrazoval údiv. Což kdyby se nad tím Stiles zamyslel, mohl považovat za urážku.  
Nastal šum, jak se jeden přes druhého snažili získat co nejvíc informací. Nejhlučnější byla Erica, což zřejmě bylo tím, že kdysi měla pro Stilese slabost (i když ji to s nově nabitými vlkodlačími schopnostmi přešlo). Hluk přerušil až Derek, který hlasitě třísknul s poklicí.  
„Oběd je hotový,“ zavrčel, a aniž by se na někoho z nich podíval, sebral svůj talíř plný guláše a kus chleba a zmizel na chodbě.  
„Co je s ním?“ hlesla po chvíli ticha Allison, ale když všichni pokrčili rameny, obrátila se na Boyda, Derekovu pravou ruku. „Ty to nevíš?“  
„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou Boyd a krátkým, sotva postřehnutelným pohledem se podíval na Stilese. „Měli bychom se najíst, dokud je to teplé.“  
Všichni souhlasili a první, kdo se hnal ke sporáku, byl Isaac. Scott se přitočil ke Stilesovi. „Máš potom čas? Chtěl bych s tebou mluvit.“  
„Jasně. O co jde?“ zajímal se Stiles zvědavě.  
„Potom,“ zavrtěl hlavou Scott a Stiles tázavě nadzvedl obočí.  
\---  
„Tak o co jde? Něco s Allison?“ Stiles na Scotta hleděl zkoumavým pohledem, protože Scott vypadal nejistě a trochu rozpačitě. „Je to o sexu?“  
„Cože? Ne, jde o Dereka,“ vyhrkl Scott a kousnul se do rtu.  
„Dobře,“ přikývl Stiles zamyšleně. „Co je s ním?“  
„Jak se dneska choval…“  
„Jo,“ skočil mu Stiles do řeči, „choval se jako idiot. Co mu přeběhlo přes nos?“   
„Ty,“ vyhrkl Scott.   
Stiles se zamračil a zamžoural na Scotta, jakoby ho viděl skrz špinavé sklo. „Já mu nic neudělal.“  
„Neříkám, že jsi mu něco udělal.“  
„V tom případě to nechápu. O co jde?“ Stiles naklonil hlavu na stranu jako pes, který má v hlavě zmatek.  
„Derek na tebe žárlí,“ řekl Scott a neklidně se ošil.  
V první chvíli Stiles nechápal, co se mu Scott snaží říct. Derek žárlit na něj? Co? Na něj? Jako na Stilese? Znamená to vůbec to, co si myslel, že to znamená? Možná pro něj význam slova žárlit byl jiný než pro Scotta. Co tím chtěl vlastně Scott říct?  
„Slyšel jsi, co jsem řekl?“ strčil do něj Scott.  
„Počkej, přemýšlím, co znamená slovo žárlit,“ zahučel Stiles.  
„Víš moc dobře, co znamená,“ opáčil Scott a založil ruce na prsou. „Cítil jsem z něj žárlivost, když jsi mluvil o Jamesovi.“  
Stiles nakrčil nos. „Jsi si jistý, že ses nespletl?“  
„Nespletl,“ zavrtěl Scott rezolutně hlavou. „Určitě jsem vycítil žárlivost, i když jen na chvíli.“  
„A jak můžeš vědět, že to byla žárlivost vůči mně? Mohl žárlit třeba… třeba na Ericu!“  
Scott povytáhl sarkasticky obočí. „Říká jí štěně.“  
„To bylo jen jednou a pravděpodobně omylem,“ obrátil Stiles oči v sloup.  
„Říká nám tak během tréninku,“ řekl Scott a zčervenal.  
Stiles se málem udusil vlastní slinou. „To je vtip? Derek vám říká štěňata?“   
Scott se neklidně ošil. „Říká tak všem ve smečce, když trénujeme. Všem, kromě tebe. Nikdy jsem si to neuvědomil, až teď.“  
Stiles se zamračil. „To neznamená, že bych se mu… líbil.“ Bože, to znělo tak absurdně. Odmítal uvěřit tomu, že by k němu Derek něco cítil, přes Scottovu jistotu.  
„Jen jsem si myslel, že bys o tom měl vědět,“ pokrčil rameny Scott, „kdybys měl taky zájem.“  
„O Dereka? Nikdy.“ Jen to řekl, věděl, že lže. Kdo by neměl zájem? Možná tak někdo kdo je slepý, nemá vkus nebo je šílenec. Derek byl jako sex na nohách, bůh co sestoupil mezi obyčejné lidi, mezi kterými se počítal i Stiles. Protože co asi tak mohl Derek vidět na něm?   
Scott nadzvedl obočí a Stiles rozhodil poraženě ruce. „Dobře, Derek je sexy, ale pravděpodobně jde o nedorozumění.“  
Scott si povzdechl. „Proč si odmítáš přiznat, že by tě Derek chtěl?“  
Stiles se zašklebil a poukázal na sebe, jakoby to vysvětlovalo všechno. Scott mávl rukou, protože věděl, že kdy si Stiles něco vezme do hlavy, nikdo ho nepřemluví.  
\---  
Rande s Jamesem neprobíhalo přesně podle Stilesovým představ. Zaprvé se necítil dobře v novém oblečení, které mu pro tu příležitost sehnaly Lydia s Allison, i když byla pravda, že v tom vypadal o dost lépe. Zadruhé mu nechutnala káva, kterou si objednal a zatřetí mu myšlenky neustále utíkaly k Derekovi.  
To všechno naštěstí vyrovnával James. Vypadal dobře (Derekovi se však vyrovnat nemohl), byla s ním zábava a hlavně na něm bylo vidět, že se mu Stiles líbí. Za to měl asi sto bodů navíc, takže když ho James vyprovodil k autu a naklonil se k němu, aby ho políbil, Stiles neucuknul, jen zavřel oči a čekal.   
Jenže místo očekávaného polibku uslyšel Jamesův výkřik a poplašeně otevřel oči. Před ním stál Derek, ve tváři vzteklý výraz s rudýma očima, což naznačovalo, že nemá daleko k přeměně. James ležel na zemi a držel se na pravou ruku, která ho podle výrazu tváře dost bolela.  
„Zbláznil ses, ty magore?“ vykřikl James a snažil se vstát. „Co máš sakra za problém?“  
Stiles se pohnul, aby Jamesovi pomohl, ale Derek ho jednou rukou přišpendlil k autu a vztekle zavrčel.   
„Dereku, co to děláš?“  
„Ty ho znáš?“ užasl James a konečně se mu podařilo postavit.  
„Jsem jeho milenec,“ zavrčel Derek, než stačil Stiles cokoli říct.   
Stiles zalapal překvapeně po dechu a oči se mu rozšířily do velikosti tenisáků.  
„Neřekl jsi mi, že máš milence!“ zachrčel pobouřeně James.  
Stiles zavrtěl hlavou, chtěl se obhájit, ale Derek ho přitiskl tak těsně k sobě, že Stiles doslova nemohl dýchat. „Asi bys měl vypadnout,“ zavrčel Derek na Jamese.  
James se zamračil, ale ustoupil a odcházel ke svému autu.   
„Ne, Jamesi, po-“ začal Stiles, ale Derek mu zacpal ústa a nepustil ho, dokud Jamesovo auto neodjelo z parkoviště. Pak Stilese pustil.  
„Co to mělo znamenat?“ zaútočil okamžitě Stiles a rozzlobeně na Dereka zíral. Teprve teď Stilesovi došlo, že mu Derek dokonale zkazil první rande a první polibek, když se konečně objevil někdo, kdo ho chtěl políbit. Sakra, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se někdo takový zase objeví?   
„Nedovolím, aby se někdo ze smečky nechal osahávat na veřejnosti,“ zahučel Derek. Stiles se rozčílil, protože Derek o tom mluvil, jakoby si to tu s Jamesem přinejmenším rozdali.   
„Byl to jenom polibek! Byl by, kdybys nepřišel! Teď kvůli tobě zůstanu panicem nadosmrti!“ dodal rozzuřeně. Neměl v úmyslu to na Dereka takhle vyklopit, ale emoce na něj působily a on byl opravdu naštvaný.  
Zklidnil se a ustoupil, když Derekovy zajiskřily oči a Derek se pohnul tak rychle, že Stiles nestihl nijak zareagovat. Najednou byl v Derekově objetí – jednou rukou ho tisknul k sobě a druhou položil na Stilesovu šíji, aby mu nevyklouznul, když se jeho rty přitiskly na ty jeho.   
Stiles překvapeně ztuhl, protože polibek přišel nečekaně, ale Derekovy rty byly měkké, teplé a chutnaly jako Derek (Derek!), že se okamžitě ponořil do polibku, který mu Derek nabízel. Cítil na svých rtech, jak se Derek usmál a zhluboka ho hladově políbil.  
Trvalo to nedostatečně dlouho, alespoň podle Stilesova názoru, protože když se Derek odtáhl, pocítil neskutečnou ztrátu.  
„Spokojený?“ zeptal se Derek ironicky.  
Ne, spokojený nebyl, protože chtěl ještě, ale místo toho řekl: „Proč jsi to udělal?“  
„Stěžoval sis, že jsi kvůli mně přišel o polibek. Teď už ne,“ opáčil Derek klidně. Stilese rozčilovalo, jak klidný Derek je. Uvědomoval si vůbec, že mu právě ukradl první polibek? Ne, že by si stěžoval, ale šlo o princip.  
„Nikdo se tě o nic neprosil. O tvou lítost už vůbec ne!“ vyštěkl Stiles a sledoval, jak se Derekův klidný výraz vytratil, aby ho nahradil rozzuřený pohled.  
Vzal Stilese za tričko a praštil s ním o dveře auta, až jím projela vlna bolesti. „Proto jsem to neudělal!“  
„Tak proč?“ dožadoval se Stiles a hrubě Dereka praštil pěstí do pevného břicha, aby ho pustil.  
Derek se zarazil, jeho oči se zachmuřily a odtáhl se. Pak se bez odpovědi otočil a zamířil rovnou ke svému Camaru. Stilesovi trvalo okamžik, než překonal překvapení nad Derekovým chováním. „Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?“ křiknul zuřivě, a když Derek nereagoval, dodal: „Je to kvůli tomu, co říkal Scott?“  
Derek zastavil s rukou na klice a Stiles ho dohnal, aby mu mohl čelit tváří v tvář. „Co říkal Scott?“  
„Říkal, že na mě žárlíš. Že to na tobě cítil, když jsem mluvil o Jamesovi. Je to pravda?“ Nechtěl, aby jeho hlas zněl tak naléhavě, ale nemohl to ovlivnit. Zoufale chtěl vědět, proč se tak Derek zachoval, jestli mu na Stilesovi záleží.  
Derek se k němu pomalu otočil a jeho oči si zabořily do Stilesových. „Kdybych řekl ano, změnilo by to něco?“  
Změnilo by to hodně, napadlo Stilese. Změnilo by jim to životy, protože stačilo říct slovo a Stiles by si mohl připustit všechny ty city, co k Derekovi cítil. Pak by se k němu přilepil a nikdy ho neopustil. Do té doby se odmítal přiznat i sám sobě.  
„To není odpověď,“ řekl, ale jediné, čeho se od Dereka dočkal, byl dlouhý, zkoumavý pohled. „Taky přiznal, že všem říkáš štěně. Mě ne. Proč?“ vyhrkl, protože nevydržel to ticho.  
Derek se zamračil. „Idiot,“ řekl na Scottovu adresu. „Neudrží jazyk za zuby.“  
Pravděpodobně už vymýšlel trest, kterým ho potrestá, ale to Stilese nezajímalo. „Proč?“ zajíkl se a do očí mu vstoupily slzy zoufalství, zlosti a ponížení. Okamžitě je zahnal, ale bylo pozdě. Derek si jich všiml a jeho tvář zjemněla, když ke Stilesovi přistoupil a vzal jeho hlavu do dlaní. Něžně ho políbil.  
„Protože ty nejsi štěně. Jsi spíš něco jako máma.“  
Stiles vytřeštil oči a prudce se od Dereka odtáhl, aby se mu mohl podívat do tváře. „Máma?“  
Derek si ho přitáhl zpátky a vysvětloval: „Každou neděli vaříš oběd pro celou smečku a uskromníš se, aby se ostatní najedli, i když je toho hodně. Pomáháš jim s domácími úkoly a staráš se, aby v zimě chodili teple oblečení. Když koukáme na film, Erica a Isaac se k tobě vždycky přitisknou a usnou. Po tréninku přijdeš a ošetřuješ jim odřeniny. Jsi jako jejich máma.“  
Stiles chtěl něco namítnout, ale nebylo pochyb, že se takhle chová. „Nedělám to naschvál,“ bránil se.  
„Děláš to stejně nevědomky jako jiné matky,“ přikývl Derek a znovu Stilese políbil.   
Stiles toužil nechat se polibkem unést, ponořit se do něj a vnímat jenom Dereka, ale nestál o polibky, co nic neznamenaly. Odstrčil Dereka. „Nedělej to, když nevíš, proč to děláš.“  
„Já to vím,“ odsekl Derek.  
„Fajn, nedělej to, když mi odmítáš vysvětlit, proč to děláš. Nejsem žádná tvoje věc, aby sis se mnou takhle hrál a odháněl ode mě ty, co to se mnou myslí vážně, jasné? Takže příště až o mě někdo bude mít zájem – za milion let, samozřejmě – klidíš se z cesty.“  
Derekovi se vztekle zaleskly oči při té představě, popadl Stilese a svou tvář zabořil do ohybu jeho krku. Stiles nejdřív myslel, že si dovolil moc a Derek mu hodlá prokousnout krční tepnu, ale Derek jen nasával jeho vůni. „Zabiju kohokoli, kdo se k tobě jenom přiblíží,“ slíbil Derek temně.  
„Proč?“ vydechl Stiles snad po sté, aniž by skutečně očekával odpověď.  
„Protože Scott měl pravdu,“ zašeptal Derek. Stiles ztuhl nad tím přiznáním, ale když ho Derek polaskal jazykem na krku, zachvěl se a kolena se mu podlomila, takže ho Derek musel vtáhnout víc do svého objetí, aby neupadl. „Šílím při pomyšlení, že by tě měl kdokoli jiný kromě mě. Že bys voněl po někom jiném než po mně. Že by se tě mohl dotknout někdo jiný než já.“   
Jeho hlas byl hrubý a drsný, ale jeho ruce něžné a jemné, když ho hladil po celé délce páteře. Stiles cítil jeho horký dech na krku, jeho jazyk na kůži a skoro nemohl ani přemýšlet. Ale tohle bylo důležité a Stiles přinutil svůj mozek ke spolupráci.  
„Co to znamená?“ Lekl se vlastního hlasu, prosáklého touhou a steny, které se snažil utišit.  
„Jsi můj druh, Stilesi,“ hlesl Derek, jakoby ho fyzicky bolelo to vyslovit.  
Stilesovi se zastavilo srdce, protože věděl, co to znamená. Allison a Scott byli druzi. Jackson a Lydia byli druzi. Partneři na celý život.   
Ulevilo se mu. Jakoby z něj spadla tíha, kterou ani netušil, že nosil. Všechno se najednou zdálo jednoduší, lepší a světlejší. Už nemusel skrývat vlastní pocity před sebou samým, před Derekem, před ostatními. Derek ho chtěl a nejen – jeho vlk si ho vybral na celý život. Nikdy ho neopustí a Stiles si nedokázal představit, že by někdy chtěl opustit on jeho.  
„Taky tě miluju,“ řekl a jeho srdce bylo v tu chvíli klidné.  
Derek na něj pohlédl, v očích překvapení a šok. „Myslíš to vážně?“  
„Neřekl bych to, kdybych to nemyslel vážně,“ odsekl Stiles uraženě.   
Derek znovu přiložil nos ke Stilesovu krku. „Nikdy jsi nevypadal, že bych pro tebe něco znamenal.“  
„Protože jsem nikdy nedoufal, že bys mohl ty něco cítit ke mně. Já jen… podívej se na sebe, jako bys ani nebyl člověk! Což nejsi, ale ty víš, jak to myslím!“  
Derek se na Stilese podíval a nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. „Nikdy jsem nikoho nechtěl tolik jako tebe.“ Na důkaz svých slov Stilese důrazně políbil, jakoby ho chtěl přes ten polibek přesvědčit. A Stiles tomu uvěřil, věřil Derekovi, že je pro něj jediný, protože přes džíny cítil, jak moc ho Derek chce.  
„Myslel jsem, že nedovolíš, aby se někdo ze smečky nechal osahávat na veřejnosti,“ usmál se Stiles, když Derek opustil jeho rty, aby se mohl nadechnout.  
„Máš pravdu,“ přikývl Derek, odtáhl se a otevřel zadní dveře auta. „Nastup si.“  
Stiles nezaváhal ani vteřinu a vklouzl do auta. Derek ho následoval, zabouchnul dveře a nechal Stilese, aby mu vylezl na klín. Camoro bylo nízké na to, aby se Stiles pohodlně uvelebil, a tak musel mít hlavu skloněnou. Nevadilo to, protože si mohl opřít čelo o Derekovo rameno s nosem na Derekově krku, kde byla jeho vůně koncentrovaná a nejsilnější.  
Derek mu zajel rukama pod tričko a teplýma rukama přejížděl po kůži na zádech. Stiles se zachvěl a poprvé Dereka políbil z vlastní iniciativy. To vědomí, že může, že se Derek neodtáhne, bylo jako afrodiziakum.   
Srdce se mu zastavilo, když Derekovy ruce sjely k jeho poklopci a otevřely ho. Stiles ostře vydechl, když se Derek dostal dovnitř a sevřel Stilesův penis pevným stiskem.   
„Dereku,“ zasténal, kompletně odevzdaný a chvějící se po celém těle. Boky vyšel Derekovi vstříc a otřel se o Derekův klín, vyboulený erekcí. Derek zasténal a Stiles ten pohyb zopakoval, aby ten z něj ten zvuk vyloudil znovu a znovu.   
Derek zpevnil stisk a zvýšil tempo. Stiles už ani nebyl schopný sténat, protože se mu hlas lámal v hrdle a vyvrcholil s němým výkřikem. Orgasmus ho smetl jako přílivová vlna, v hlavě úplně prázdno a kůži v jednom ohni. Derek ho hravě kousnul do krku a škrábnutí zubů mu připomnělo, že Derek ještě nebyl.  
Jenže když položil ruku na Derekův poklopec, zjistil, že Derekova erekce zmizela. Nechápavě se podíval na Dereka, který ho líně políbil.  
„Nemáš ani tušení, jak dlouho jsem na tohle čekal,“ zašeptal Derek.  
Stiles zčervenal, ale hluboko v hrudi ho zalila vlna pýchy, protože právě přivedl k vrcholu Dereka Halea, aniž by se ho jen dotkl. A ten pocit byl ještě lepší, než vlastní orgasmus.  
\---  
Erica a Isaac ho přepadli už ve dveřích jako každou neděli, lační po jídle a oba ztuhli, když se k nim Stiles přiblížil natolik, aby ho ucítili i přes výraznou vůni pečeně. Nejdřív na něj zírali, jakoby nedokázali pochopit, co jim jejich nosy říkají. Jako první se vzpamatovala Erica.  
„Proto se Derek poslední dny neukázal,“ řekla se smíchem. „Gratuluju!“  
„Podezíral jsem ho, že si někoho našel, ale nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že to budeš ty!“ dodal Isaac překvapeně a Erica do něj šťouchla.   
Stiles se usmál a podal jim tašky s jídlem, aby se o ně postarali. Vešel do obývacího pokoje, kde seděla celá smečka. Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Allison, Danny a Boyd.   
Když Stiles vstoupil, všichni se na něj otočili a vlkodlaci ve smečce – Jackson, Scott a Boyd – už věděli, co se děje. Danny a Lydia se na něj zamračili a Danny vstal.   
„Cos to vyváděl? Myslel jsem, že se ti James líbí! A on je na mě teď naštvaný, že jsem mu neřekl, že už máš milence!“  
Stiles zrozpačitěl a všiml si, jak Jackson zuřivě šeptá Lydii do ucha. „Omlouvám se, ale nemohl jsem to ovlivnit.“  
Šeptanda došla až k Allison, která se neovládla a vyskočila, aby Stilese objala. „Gratuluju! Vždycky jsem si myslela, že se k sobě s Derekem skvěle hodíte!“  
„Cože?“ vyhrkl Danny, překvapený z nečekaného vyústění situace. Lydia si ho stáhla za rukáv a pošeptala mu, co vlkodlaci poznali podle Stilesovi vůně. „Derek?!“ vykřikl Danny šokovaně.  
„Říkal tu někdo moje jméno?“ zeptal se Derek, který se objevil ve dveřích se zubící Ericou a Isaacem za zády.   
Stiles nedokázal ovládnout, jak radostně se mu rozbušilo srdce, když Dereka uviděl. Zasvrběly ho prsty v touze pohladit jeho tvář zarostlou strništěm a políbit ho, ale nevěděl, jestli by to Derek uvítal před celou smečkou. Zůstal proto stát a sledoval, jak Derek udělal to, co toužil udělat sám – přešel přes místnost, objal ho a zhluboka políbil.  
„Ahoj,“ řekl Derek něžně a pohladil ho tváři.  
Koutkem oka si všiml, jak se smečka snaží nepozorovaně opustit místnost a dopřát jim klid, než se vnořil hlouběji do Derekova objetí a šťastně se usmál. „Ahoj.“

Konec


End file.
